I Was Just Wondering What Makes Dames Like You So Deadly
"I Was Just Wondering What Makes Dames Like You So Deadly" is the ninth episode of the first season of CBS All Access' Why Women Kill, and the ninth episode overall. It was released on October 10, 2019. Synopsis As Beth Ann plots to remove April from Rob's life for good, a surprising confrontation reveals a secret that will shock Beth Ann to her core. Meanwhile, Naomi is reeling with anger and will do anything to protect her son, even if it means destroying Simone and Karl's reputation along the way. With some help, Taylor uncovers the dark truth about Jade's past and orchestrates a meeting with Eli in hopes to join forces before it's too late.Why Women Kill - I Was Just Wondering What Makes Dames Like You So Deadly |S1 E9| 53:54 - CBS All Access Plot Cold Opening Though dead, Emily, Edmund, and Verna continue to look out to their only living relatives. Emily feels that Beth Ann will do something aweful, Edmund prays for Tommy's life and Verna thinks that Eli will soon find out about Jade's secret. 1963 As Beth Ann plans to separate Rob and April, she sees Mary in bruises and her arm with a case. Concerned, she decides to visit Mary in her house, where Mary shares to her how she got the bruises and how her arm broke. She asks Mary why she hasn't left Ralph, to which she also asks the same question to Beth Ann. She answers that it's a different situation but Mary points out that if she leaves, Ralph will kill her with his gun. Contemplating on her answer, she decides to leave Rob. In the middle of it, she sees their picture and reminisce the day Emily die. Beth Ann and Emily comes home after their visit and greets Rob. As she lets Emily play while she prepares for dinner, she hears a car crash and finds her daughter dead. Later in the evening, she confesses that she might've forgot to close the gate and Rob blames her. Meanwhile, Rob and April spend with each other on her apartment. She opens up to him about pursuing her dream of being a singer but Rob thinks she should focus on their child. He also shares that his wife wanted to be a concert pianist. She suddenly remembers that Sheila wanted to become a concert pianist. Beth Ann drops by to Rob's office to announce that she'll leave him and that she knows about his affair with April. However, she learns from his secretary, Claire, that Rob went away. Claire then confesses to Beth Ann that Rob has been cheating on her for years and that she was one of them. She reveals that she was present when Emily died and that she snuck out of the house when Beth Ann and Emily arrived by opening the gate. She also reveals that Rob knew that it was her who let the gate open and that he'll forgive her if she chose not to tell anyone. Beth Ann decides to do the same thing to Claire and not leave Rob. 1984 Naomi plans to spread rumors about Karl's illness and Simone's affair with her son. As Simone and Karl dine in on a restaurant, they are being kicked out due to unknown reasons. But Karl knows it's about his illness and they leave. Upon returning home, Naomi appears and returns the items Simone gave to her and throws at them. She reveals to her that she knows about her affair with Tommy and plans to ruin her reputation. Amy appears the next day upon learning about Karl's illness. She also reveals that guests decide not to appear at her wedding, due to the rumors. He decides not to appear at her wedding and she hanks him but Simone refuses, as she points out that they should stick another. She also decides not to appear. That same day, they find out that their house was vandalized by spray paint and hurl gay slurs. Karl faints and Simone takes him to the hospital. She finds Naomi in the hospital and begs for forgiveness but Naomi refuses to accept it. Tommy hears the conversation and gets mad at his mother, as he decides that he no longer has a mother. Naomi later finds Simone's car and plans to kill her. 2019 Taylor creates a fake meeting for Eli and tells him about Jade's identity. She reveals that Jade's real name is Irene Tabatchnik and that at 16 she was adopted at three different homes. Irene has committed theft and arson back in Ohio and has left the state with a new identity. Eli doesn't believe her but contemplates on her revelation. As Jade fetches him, he lies to her about the meeting but confronts her on the idea of burning the house. He then mentions her real name and she panics. He swerves the car but he got injured and Irene flees. Taylor finds out the accident and finds a note from him with the words "rehab". Duke returns home and finds Irene home. She accuses him that he told Duke about her identity but he denies. He then reveals it was Taylor who knew about her identity. Panicked, she forces him to give her money but he refuses.The two then fight. Epilogue Beth Ann visits a gun store and buys a gun, Tommy leaves his room but Naomi plans to crash her car to Simone to kill her and Irene stabs Duke multiple times. Cast Starring *Lucy Liu as Simone Grove *Ginnifer Goodwin as Beth Ann Stanton *Kirby Howell-Baptiste as Taylor Harding *Alexandra Daddario as Jade *Sam Jaeger as Rob Stanton *Sadie Calvano as April *Jack Davenport as Karl Grove *Reid Scott as Eli Cohen Guest Starring *Katie Finneran as Naomi Harte *Leo Howard as Tommy Harte *Kevin Daniels as Lamar *Li Jun Li as Amy Grove *Analeigh Tipton as Mary Vlasin *Scott Porter as Ralph Vlasin *Lindsey Kraft as Claire *Kevin McNamara as Duke Co-Starring *Grace Scarola & Ava Scarola as Emily Stanton *Eliana Saenz as Whispering Woman *Michael Guarnera as Neighbor #2 *Scot Zeller as Middle Aged Man *Connie Jackson as Nurse *Shaw Jones as Mr. Kern *Tyler Capri Clark as Jenny *Peter Breitmayer as Henry *Karl T. Wright as Dr. Charles *Marisa Chen Moller as 2019 Nurse *Kevin Sifuentes as Clerk *Al Bayan as Driver *Mary-Margaret Lewis as Neighbor *Hugo Garcia as Gardener/Julio *Theo Wilson as Middle-Aged Neighbor Trivia *The episode title parodies the line "I was just wondering what makes dames like you so dizzy." from the 1934 film It Happened One Night starring Clark Gable and Claudette Colbert. Gallery |-|Promotional Images= |-|Behind the Scenes= |-|Videos= References